


Quiet moments

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Quiet moments shared between classes, between friends





	1. Chapter 1

Brandon made his way to the joint living area to the dorm quad he and his squad shared and dropped bonelessly onto the sofa. It had been a week of sheer hell - mid season exams were fast approaching so almost every class was doing some sort of review and his brain felt fried. His dark eyes drifted about the room, trying to find something to help him relax. A wry smile crossed his features as he spotted the other figure in the room. "Yo, Helia," he said.

Helia raised his head from his sketchbook and offered a quiet smile to Brandon before returning to his sketch.

Brandon debated on whether or not he really wanted to move and decided that he better. "Can I see your art when you're done with it?" he asked, curious about the latest subject.

"If you want," Helia said slowly. It wasn't one of his best so he wasn't sure he wanted to share it. It was just a rough sketch of designs for that party the Alfea girls were going to host before it gave way to sketching out little bits of day to day life in the dorm.

Brandon made his way over and peered over Helia's shoulder. "I do like that one," he said, gesturing to the napping couple in the corner of the page. 

Helia gave him a small smile. "I'm tempted to give it to them as an anniversary present. Thoughts?"

Brandon nodded. "Maybe add some watercolors to give it some oomph?"

Helia tilted his head slightly. "I was thinking about it," he admitted. "Just wasn't sure."


	2. Let's rent a bad movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night in for Riven and Musa

Musa plopped down on Riven's sofa, her eyes staring upwards at the ceiling. Nope, no new dots for her to count had appeared since her last visit here - still coming in at over 9000. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" she asked, slowly turning her head to look at him.

"Dunno," Riven offered up. "You got one?"

A thoughtful expression crossed her features and then she sat up ever so slowly. "I got one."

"I'm all ears," he said.

Musa let out a dainty snort at his comment, recalling a recent incident.

"Oh, don't start," he grumped. "That cousin of yours.."

"Oh, hush, Kotone meant well," she said. "You did say you wanted to hear better."

"That didn't mean I wanted ass's ears," he huffed.

Musa gave another dainty snort and smirked. "But, since you are all ears, how about we rent a bad movie?"

"And the purpose?" Riven asked.

"To laugh our asses off?"

"Now that was just cruel, Musa," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, come off it, Riven. None of your team saw that happen so your ego is still in one piece. But still, we need a hilariously bad movie to go mock."

Riven gave her a thoughtful look. "All right, but which movie?"

"Eh. Decide that at the store," she said, hopping off the sofa.

"Lead the way, m'lady," Riven said, mock bowing to her before he followed her out.


	3. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quiet moment between fairy and her pixie companion

Musa settled down on the sofa in the lounge, guitar in hand. She absently strummed it, trying to see if it was even in tune. Well, it was passable - she'd have to replace the G string soon, which meant a shopping trip. She'd just have to let Stella know that this was a quick trip and that no she didn't need company since all she was going to was the music store. She glanced up at Tune, who was sitting (hovering really) with a small tea cup in her hand, sipping it slowly. She smiled and beckoned for her pixie to join her.

Tune set the tea cup down on to its saucer and fluttered over, settling down on Musa's shoulder. It had been a surprise to have been this woman's bonded pixie, especially when she first met her, but as time had passed, the two had grown in ways neither had predicted. "Was that a new song?" she asked politely.

Musa chuckled soft and low. "Nope, just seeing if this thing was tuned. Strings are old so I'll have to replace them." 

Tune nodded. "Will I be accompanying you then?" she asked, wanting to get out of the school and get some fresh air.

"If you want," Musa offered. She saw Tune's eyes pick out something and she chuckled again. "See something that interests you?" she asked, knowing that she knew what Tune was looking at. 

"I know it is the height of rudeness to point, but what is that?" she asked, floating over to examine the instrument.

"It's an erhu," she said softly. "My maternal grandmother was trying to teach me it before she passed away." Her eyes took on a wistful glow before she got up and sat down behind it. She picked up the bow and gently guided it over the strings.


	4. Board Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power outage means no internet, no computer, no television - but sparks something new in Digit and Tecna.

Digit pouted as she sat midair. The power was out so that meant no video games - how dull. Not to mention she couldn't watch TV. How was she supposed to keep up on her soaps [not that she would ever admit to watching them] if there wasn't any power? "Tecna, I'm bored," she said.

"Hmm.." Tecna murmured as she tried to recall where Bloom said something was. Ah, the closet. She made her way over to the closet and opened it slowly, praying that she picked the right one and not the one overflowing with Stella's clothing. When no avalanche overtook her, she let out a relieved sigh and began her search. Ah, there it was. "Found it!"

"Found what?" Digit asked as she floated over. "Trivia Pursuit?"

Tecna nodded. "It's an old Earth board game. I figured between the two of us, we can learn how to play it quickly..."

"Then cream the others when we play against them," Digit chirped, enjoying that plan. She waited as patiently as she could for Tecna to set up the board so they could begin.


	5. Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Aisha's parents haven't quite told her everything about the family tree..

Aisha stared blankly at her mother and then gestured downwards with her left hand. "How long were you gonna wait to tell me about the whole I-actually-have-fins thing?" she asked, her voice somewhat strained. Well, this was the perfect capper to a perfect day [and she could just feel the sarcasm bubbling up].

Niobe merely flushed and clasped her hands in front of her. "Well," she began. "We weren't sure this would even happen."

"Oh?" Aisha asked, arching a brow.

"Well, your father never expressed a triton side and well.."

Aisha let free a sigh. "So, how long am I stuck like this?"

"We.. just don't know," Niobe reluctantly confessed. "Your father is contacting your uncle now to see if there's a way to ..well.."


End file.
